


Only a Double

by patroclys



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroclys/pseuds/patroclys
Summary: Yuuri and Victor go on a date. Victor decides to show off.





	

“We’re professional ice skaters, Yuuri. Don’t you think we should take a break from the ice?”

“C’mon, it’ll be fun. We can hold hands and watch other people fall. When was the last time you were on the same ice as someone who couldn’t even skate backwards?”

Yuuri thought his argument was very convincing, and by the look of Victor’s face, he could tell that his fiancé was warming up to the idea. 

Victor eventually agreed, not that he was ever really opposed to the plan, he just liked to give Yuuri a hard time. As they walked through the city, hand in hand, Yuuri worried about how their lives would be when he was living with Victor in St. Petersburg, knowing that any public displays of affection, even one as innocent as holding Victor’s hand, would most likely end badly. 

After the Grand Prix final, Victor traveled back to Japan with Yuuri to help him pack his things to move to Russia. One night while they were lying in Yuuri’s bed, Victor questioned him about a keychain on his desk. Yuuri told Victor that it was from Detroit, which led to a whole conversation about Yuuri’s training in America. He told Victor how he fell in love with the country, but how he was never able to travel anywhere because of his constant practicing. He told him how he and Phichit always talked about all the famous cities they wanted to explore.

“What if we went to America?” interrupted Victor.

“What?”

“Well, we have some time before we need to start training. We could take a short trip. What city are you dying to visit?”

“I mean, I’d say New York is at the top of my list. We could walk around Central Park and eat from food trucks and see a show on Broadway and-” Yuuri’s train of thought was stopped abruptly as he realized how much this trip would cost. “Are you sure Victor? You really don’t have to.”

“Yuuri, you placed second at the Grand Prix, it may not be gold but I still think that deserves a reward. Besides, I can’t take Yurio, that’d just be weird. Anyways, just think of it as our pre-wedding honeymoon,” said Victor with a bright smile. 

Yuuri had hesitantly agreed, worrying that it was too selfish of him, but now, as they approached the rink at Rockefeller Center, Yuuri couldn’t be happier.  
They rented two pairs of skates, since they had’t thought to bring theirs with them to New York, and stepped out onto the ice. Around them were families, couples, and friends, all with varying levels of experience. Some were leaning forward with their arms out, trying to keep their balance, and others skated smoothly across the ice.

Yuuri and Victor skated side by side, holding each other’s hand like it was basic instinct, and lately it had become that. Everywhere they went, whether it was riding the subway in New York, sitting together in a restaurant booth, or going shopping, which Victor loved, they were always touching. Not in ways that would be deemed inappropriate for the public eye, although there were certainly times where neither of them could wait until they were in some place more private, but soft, comforting touches that reminded themselves that they belonged to each other.

Soon enough, they both began to feel a sense of boredom creeping up, after all they were skating in continuous circles around a crowded rink, although people were begging to clear out. Just as Yuuri began to worry that his date suggestion really was a bad one, Victor interrupted his thoughts. 

“Hey Yuuri, watch this.” he said, as he let go of Yuuri’s hand and began to build up speed. After a few laps around the rink, Victor lifted himself off the ground with all his usual grace, spun twice in the air, and landed with perfect form. Yuuri stood there for a few seconds with a surprised look plastered onto his face, until he let himself reveal a smile. It was just like Victor to show off to a crowd of people that presumably don't care in the least about figure skating, and Yuuri loved him for it. Despite all of that, he couldn't let him know. He had to play it cool. 

“You think that was impressive?” questioned Yuuri with a clearly fake look of impassiveness. “That was only a double loop” 

“Yuuri, I’ve been retired for a whole season, plus, there’s quite a few people here, I wouldn’t want to give myself away. We’d be swarmed with fans all the way back to the hotel,” said Victor in a joking manner.

Yuuri laughed along with his fiancé, and lightly shoved him in response to his ridiculous reasoning.

“I bet I could land a quad,” stated Yuuri, knowing that Victor could never resist a bet.

“Oh really? And what do you get if you do?”

“You.” said Yuuri, like it was the most obvious answer, even though he knew he didn’t have to win a silly bet to get Victor to do, quite literally, whatever he wanted. 

“Oh really?”

 

“Yeah”

And with that Yuuri was off, building speed as he skated around the rink. Although these skates were certainly not ideal, he figured he could pull it off, maybe without his usual presentation though. Yuuri’s eyes set on an open spot and he prepared for his jum. He pushed off the ice, twirled four times, and landed with his hand touching down on the ice to balance himself. Once he straightened out he glided back to Victor who was leaning against the rail, trying to keep a disapproving expression in an attempt to lightheartedly chastise Yuuri for his flawed landing. But when Yuuri skated back to him, Victor’s face softened, and he pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, congratulating him. 

“Let’s get out of here, I think people might actually be starting to notice us now,” said Victor.

Yuuri quickly agreed. This date had actually turned out rather well, thanks to Victor’s outgoing personality, but being close to Victor right now reminded Victor of much better and… warmer things that they could be doing back in their room, now that Yuuri had won the bet. 

They returned the rented skates and began their short walk back to the hotel. As they walked Yuuri noticed Victor looking up at the buildings around them, hopefully, Yuuri thought, in awe. Some had very old elements to them, some more modern, but all of them were beautiful. Yuuri decided right then and there that he loved Victor like this, full of admiration and a small bit of childlike wonder, and although he wished he could freeze this moment and live in it forever, Yuuri also knew that he had the privilege of seeing it again. He was Victor’s and Victor was his, and he couldn't wait for them to discover the world together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I still don't really understand all the different jumps in the figure skating world all that well, even though I did about 7 minutes of research, so I tried to keep those details very brief. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
